moomooiofandomcom-20200213-history
MonsterBot™
Note: Vincent de Vries is the one responsible for most of the art of the game. is the official game artist for . Originally just a member of the game's Discord, he started out his career by making content in the #moomoo-content channel. Yendis Entertainment liked his work and made him an official artist. He now makes images for the game, such as the Amethyst Weapons concept art, as well as for the wiki. You can view some of what he has done . Later History In his later times, Monster Bot created original art pieces like this knight (as seen on the right) to show some concepts/ideas he had for the game. They eventually evolved into the creation of actual in-game sprites, where he created a few concept weapons and concept enemy designs. Eventually, he created designs for Ruby and Emerald weapons. They were revised on a later date by him as his art style improved. He was shortly named an official artist after the Ruby Weapons were implemented since all of the new weapons were his design. He just finished creating the Amethyst Weapon sprites that might come in a future update. History Before Ruby and Emerald Weapons Way before he created the revised versions of ruby and emerald weapons, he spent his time making content for the # -content channel. He was inspired by an artist named Azulis, who no is no longer a part of the art community. He is friends with Stardust, an artist, who he believes to be as good or better than him, but sadly, due to personal issues, he had to leave Discord for a while (around 6-7 months) and in that time MonsterBot became an official artist. There were several phases during the time that he was a content creator. Pre Moo-Tech This was the time before Moo-Tech. It was around when MonsterBot first started creating artwork for , some of his early artwork was decent at the most, but as time went on he improved a lot, one artwork of his presented on the right. During Moo-Tech Moo-Tech was an attempt, by Monsterbot to make an organized company (it wasn't organized at all) for . It was composed of: * Premium currency for called Moo-Tech coins * Re-skins for buildings and some weapons * Moo-Tech crates, just like loot-boxes However, Moo-Tech had to be shut down due to lack of funding (MonsterBot got bored of it), and the company barely lasted 1-2 months. During Lazer Soon after Moo-Tech shut down, MonsterBot went out and created his first major texture pack, he called it the "Lazer pack, with a z, cause I am quirky", it was the first texture pack to have 47 completely original textures, ranging from arrows to wings, it had everything you could imagine with three weapon sets (daggers, stick, bat, McGrabby, musket, not included since they were not added at the time), it was practically the most popular, only a few people know about it since MonsterBot deleted it all from # -content in the discord server. (no other projects were started or ended during this time) After Lazer Once MonsterBot finished with the Lazer texture pack, he decided to take a short break before starting with another project due to finals in school coming up, well, after the finals ended MonsterBot decided to create the first versions of the ruby and emerald weapon (as seen on the left), after finishing with the ruby and emerald weapons he decided to focus more on original art pieces like, the necromancer (also shown on the right), it took him 6 months or more before he revamped the ruby and emerald weapons, he didn't start any major projects during this and only a few small ones were started and ended (like jade weapons which only got as far as 2 weapons and the amethyst weapons which only got as far as 1 weapon). Trivia * His artwork was stolen by a MooTuber named wik5lud at one point, he thus deleted all his artwork from #moomoo-content channel in the discord server content to prevent further stealing. That didn't work so he copystriked him. (for 3 videos) * He has a Twitter account but never uses it. * He used to be a moderator in the discord server. * He is attracted to men, making him Gay. Category:MooMoo.io Category:Real People